Love & Dimples
by Riceholic
Summary: Tai is a young adult working part-time and living abroad in New York City. A chance encounter with a beautiful girl and dimples has him falling in love and craving for more.


I had a sudden epiphany for a story in the shower this morning. So this story is the result of that. It was a long shower.

Disclaimer: Who needs them?! This sites called . Fans inspired by fiction to write fiction. Of course we don't own any properties or anything. If we did, would all be sued and broke. What we do own however is our imagination and I imagine that Tai x Mimi are freakin' perfect for each other. They have always been my favorite ship since I was 12 years old. I am a full grown adult now. Okay, maybe just a grown up man child.

* * *

><p><em>Life is short. Lets make it longer." <em>- Taichi Yagami_  
><em>

New Years Eve.  
><span>

"Thank you! Have a nice day." After a ghastly long evening of hard work. The young man with tired brown eyes had a sprightly joyous look on his face. It was the time, numbers with the incredible power to accelerate life, or rewind itself, just to make days more longer and precious. In just a matter of hours, the roller coaster ride called 2014, dies and becomes reborn. Time is wrapped neatly into a present from the gods and is extended to people all over the world once again to do as they please. And now, time was all that was on Taichi's mind. Only 10 more minutes to be exact and then he was finally free.

The store was pretty much a dead-zone, with the only thing emitting sound in the room was the television sitting on the counter. Everybody else on the outside were crowding the streets with delighted snow-covered faces and not a care in the world. He was feeling envious but soon he would join them in their blissful celebration. He lets out a sudden yawn and looks at his watch. _Only 7 more minutes now._

In these precious minutes, he couldn't help but remember his friends and family who are six thousand miles away and probably one day in the future already in Japan. Taichi realized he should give them a call as soon as he got off work as they were all most likely spending the New Years together as one giant family; which naturally what your closest friends in life end up becoming. Life fell into place for him a long time ago and Tai was never the person to just stay in one place and call it a day; He always had to be on his feet and keep moving, even if it meant it was far away. Everybody practically knew he was going to do something drastic one day and supported him one hundred percent on it. Maybe a much needed surprise visit was to take effect soon.

"Um..hello?" Tai snapped out of his gaze to see a girl that was around the same age, standing in front of him. The cold had turned her light colored cheeks into a rose colored hue. _A Cutie. _He straightened himself to look more awake and ready to help.

"Oh, I'm sorry..I was-" Tai was filled in the moment with a inexpressible regret. But why lie? "I'm kinda almost off the clock, so I was just admiring the view." He admits wholeheartedly, hoping the flushed scarlet on his face was unnoticeable.

"Haha, well It's fine, I feel for you. There's always like a natural calm and high around this time ya know?" She smiles, perfectly reading the atmosphere. Tai notices two prominent dimples appear across her cheeks when she smiles. _+1. "_Anyways" She continues." I basically came to return a dvd I rented awhile ago. Better late than never right?" She chuckles lightly while handing the movie over. It reads "American Beauty".

"I can see you have good tastes in movies. Not a lot of people can actually appreciate the beauty behind this film of it. Excuse the pun."

Now it was her turn to supplement the conversation with shame and embarrassment. The young adult couldn't tell if she was flushed from the cold still or if maybe the light compliment he gave was too strong. Either way, Tai was glistening. He wasn't as tired as he was a couple minutes ago. Just pleasantly at ease that he got to see an attractive girl and have a conversation with her. That was all he needed.

"Ah well, you see..judging from the name and the girl on the cover..I thought it was some kind of romantic comedy!" She exclaimed. "Not some movie about a old guy with a mid-life crisis! Yuck!" There's some laughter between them, now followed by silence. He glanced over at the clock. 2 more minutes. In the meantime, he see's her eyes begin to wonder from his torso all the way up to his big hair; almost like she's trying to confirm something and subtly nods her head in content. What was this static feeling he was experiencing right now? Like everything in the world all of a sudden was suffused with it.

His head started to feel a little lighter. He could feel the _attraction_ that was signaling from all over her body. All he had to do was ask her name and it had to be right now. He let go of his breath.

"So what's your - "

"Mimi, you done yet? Hurry up!" Another voice spoke from the outside. Their heads both turned in succession to the right. Another girl around their age with carrot colored hair was waiting outside the store. Athletic build. But her outfit suggests girly girl. She wore a lemon tinted peacoat that made her orange hair radiate in glory. By the way, orange and lemon? Sounds like a interesting combination to try in a smoothie someday. Tai snickered at his own brilliance.

"Alright, alright I'm coming! Well it was nice meeting you!" Her dimples returned for a encore performance. That smile of hers had left Tai melting in his own skin. But just like that, she was gone and disappeared into the maddening crowd. What was her story? He wanted to know more about her. One chance encounter left him craving for more. But he set these feelings aside for now. Other important matters needed attention. He clocked out of work and pulled out his phone. 10 missed calls from Home. He pressed the green button on his cell phone and after two pulses and a exhale, he received transmission.

"Yagami Residence. This is Hikari." The familial sound of her voice hit home. Hard. He was fighting all kinds of will power to not cry. Why didn't he think about calling his family sooner?. All the pride he had before, he thought it was better to leave it at home. Tai had still so much to learn about the world. But for now all he could think about was being with all his loved ones again and seeing their faces. He cleared his throat and said.

"Hey Sis. It's me. I have some great news. I'm coming home."

To Be Continued.


End file.
